1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of photography.
More particularly, the invention relates to the copying of photographic slides.
Still more particularly, the invention is concerned with a method--and an apparatus for--making positive pictures from photographic slides.
2. The Prior Art
Making film positives (i.e. positive paper pictures) from diapositives (slides) is known. The oldest way of doing this involves making an intermediate negative which is then used to print positive paper copies. This is a relatively complicated process and is now being used only in such cases where especially high-quality paper copies are required.
Commonly used today is the reversal method, which produces positive pictures on an opaque carrier. This method is relatively simple and less expensive than the precisely discussed method, but yet produces good-quality pictures. Its only real drawback is that it requires rather elaborate equipment which is beyond the financial reach of most amateur photographers. Slides to be copied as positive paper pictures must therefore be sent to commercial processors. In many instances, however, the amateur photographer will object to the cost involved in doing this, and, even more importantly, to the time which is required before the paper pictures are received from the processor. There is, therefore, a definite and heretofore unfulfilled need for improvements in this field.